Lost in the Sand
by Deidara Fullbuster
Summary: Gaara thought love would only exist in fiction, but after saving a certain yellow haired boy from a sand storm, new feelings slowly erupt inside him.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Sand

The rays of scorching sun were burning through Naruto's clothes roasting him on the inside, sweat poured off his forehead, making his vision slightly blurry, He was alone, with no idea where he was, or how he lost his group. A trail of footprints, possibly made by the others, was slowly being blown away by the upcoming storm.

With dehydration eating over him and the regrets of drinking all his water in the first five minutes were sitting in the back of his mind, Naruto stopped. He lifted his head as the sound of someone calling to him reached his ears. His eyes tried to follow where the voice was coming from, but all he could see were the hot, sandy dunes of the desert. Naruto's headache was obviously now getting to him. The urge for water was too much, but he kept fighting the voices in his head, he was not going to give up, not now, not ever.

It felt like he had been walking for hours, days even! But the sand was still the only thing in his path, the footprints now gone as the winds picked up even more. Hot, sandy gales were aggravating his skin as the storm grew fierce, completely blocking his view of the world ahead. Naruto pushed himself through the winds, but his aching limbs were already starting to give in. He kept going until he could walk no further. He suddenly collapsed, darkness taking over as he hit the burning sand.

"Obviously we had to be the group who gets stuck in the storm," Kankuro grumbled, squinting a glare to the sand soaked sky. "Look, would you just shut up, we're probably nearly there anyway," Temari mentioned in a grumble, trying to keep her cool, but secretly screaming out in annoyance in her mind. They walked in silence for a while, pushing through the harsh winds of the storm until Kankuro spotted something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the sandy blur, lifting his arm to block the sand from getting in his eyes, "HA! Look over there," He cried, laughing like a maniac, "Some idiot tried to walk through the storm alone, he must be mental." Gaara just had to laugh with him on that comment, it was just too funny. When they walked closer to the body, surrounded by the scorching sand, a stab of guilt shot through Gaara's chest as he looked upon the unresponsive body. He knew this boy. He was approached by him when he was younger, and after that encounter, he would never forget the younger boy's face. Even though he never found out his name he had wanted to be friends with him, as he was quite lonely, and no one had ever fully accepted him.

Temari sighed, rubbing her temples slightly, "well I guess we should help him, he's food for coyotes out here."  
"Nah we should just leave him, serves him right for coming out here alone," Kankuro sneered, smirking at the sand coated body before them. Gaara then spoke up, shaking the guilt and anger from the very pit of his stomach, "No Kankuro, we can't leave him here," He declared with a voice laced with authority and power.  
"Well look who's changed," Kankuro mocked, smirking at Gaara, "Got feelings for him or something, it's just normally you wouldn't care about someone like this." "WHAT! NO! I think I've met him before that's all," Gaara stated, flushed with embarrassment. Before Kankuro could say anymore Temari butted in "Well it's definitely best if we help him anyway," She rushed, trying to stop the brewing fight between the two men, "Can you please pick him up Kankuro?" "WHAT?! Why me? Let lover boy carry him," He cried in outrage, glaring harshly at Temari.  
"Kankuro, you are the only one not carrying anything!" She screamed at him, shaking slightly with anger at his selfish ways.  
"Fine," Kankuro groaned and strolled behind Gaara, took his backpack and placed it over his shoulder, "There you go, I'm carrying something. Now, lover boy can carry him back," He then crossed his arms and walked off. Gaara rolled his eyes before picking up the boy carefully and resting him comfortably in his arms. He rested him on his back, hung over his shoulder like a rag doll, then he started walking again, both him and Temari trying to catch up to the grumpy Kankuro in the vigorous winds of the storm. Kankuro was probably going to call him 'lover boy' for a while now, and he hated how Kankuro would tease him about stuff like this. It's not like he would love or be loved by anyone anyway, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you've probably realised that the chapter I posted yesterday was the first ever story that I had put on this website! YAY! So I practically had** _ **no**_ **idea what I was doing, but I'm starting to get the hang of it now thanks to my friend Mello, she's been helping me write the story as well so I guess you could say this is a collaboration! I didn't get to say this yesterday because I didn't know how to put in the authors notes but yesterday was Gaara's birthday! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Lost in the Sand**

Lost in the Sand

~Chapter 2~

Naruto's POV

After a long night of being in the land of the unconscious, I was finally coming back into my senses and awaking from my slumber. I could feel that I was in a soft comfortable bed, reminding me of home, making me believe that being stranded in the unruly desert was all just a dream and that in reality I never left the safety of my home, but I knew that wasn't the case. I didn't want to open my eyes as I feared of what would be seen, but I had to face the problem in my path, head on, and find my way back to the safety of my home.

I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. It was quite a plain room, just the bed I lay in, an oak cupboard against the smooth cream coloured walls and a large window letting in the warm early morning sun. I was just about to get out of the bed when I heard 3 brisk knocks on the door. I let out a loud and embarrassing high pitched screech and I immediately regretted it. I heard the slight sound of amused laughter from the other side of the door as it started opening slowly. My eyes widened as I saw a teenage boy, his red hair and black circles around his cloudy blue eyes, peek their head out from behind the door. "OH MY GOD GAARA!" I yell and instantly jumped up, wrapping my arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He awkwardly grabbed my arms, trying to pry me away as he replied in shock, "Hey, uummm, how do you know my name?" I stood there flustered as I realised my disastrous mistake, "Oh shit, uuummmm, I well, err," I sigh knowing there is no way out of this one, "I may or may not have asked someone." I tried to laugh it off, but sounding extremely awkward. I wish to change to a completely different subject to hide my stalking shame. Gaara just stood there, confusion leeching its way onto his blank face.  
"Okay then" Gaara mumbled, dragging out the 'O' as he came back out of his moment of complete shock, "Oh yeah breakfast is ready," He added before rushing out the door.  
Myself trailing after him like a lost puppy. I mean, you can't blame me, I was starving

Gaara's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what the Cobalt eyed boy had said to me as we made our way down the hard wooden stairs to the dining room. He had asked someone for my name? Did that mean had an interest in me? Oh god, what if it actually meant he was stalking me!? Why was he even here!? If he is stalking me I shouldn't have ever let in my home! My mind kept spinning in fear and confusion as it replayed everything that happened in the last five minutes. It still didn't make any sense to why he wanted to know my name, and what he was doing out there in the desert. If he had been stalking me, why me? I am just a boring nobody. There is nothing extravagant or interesting about me. I was pulled out of my thoughts into reality as Temari yelled at me because I hadn't set the table yet.  
"Oh shut up Temari," I grumbled, annoyed that I had been pulled away from my heavy thinking. "Well, maybe if you set the table like I asked you seven minutes ago I wouldn't have to yell," She retorted, turning away in a huff to get the food. I sighed and plonked myself down on a chair, gesturing to another chair for the boy to sit at. He understood my gesture and plonked himself down on the chair next to me. As he sat there, I couldn't help but stare and let my mind wander. He was actually rather cute, with three lines on each cheek, striking blue eyes, and rather messy spikey yellow hair. His choice of clothing seemed rather questionable to me, but then again, that's what made him even more adorable.  
"What the fuck?" I mumble, as I catch up with my thoughts.  
Cute? CUTE! Was I really calling this boy, whom I've only ever met once, and has been stalking me _cute_?

As the sound of pancake filled plates being placed down on the old scratched table echoed off the dining room walls. Kankuro strolled in, following his nose to the scent of the freshly cooked food. "Looks like lover boy's damsel in distress has finally woken up," He laughed to himself, "Give him the old kiss of awakening did you Gaara?"  
Temari saw me glare red hot daggers at Kankuro as she walked in with a bowl of strawberries, "Kankuro shut up, eat your food, and leave your brother alone you absolute twit," she said, trying to stick up for me, but I had a feeling she was secretly laughing internally. We ate in silence, the only sound being the scratching of forks on plates, for a while until Temari decided to speak up, "So," She started, trying to shake this awkward silence, "What's your name kid?"  
"Naruto," said kid, mumbled from a mouthful of food.  
"So what were you doing in the desert by yourself Naruto?" Kankuro smirked, shoving more pancake into his mouth, "It was pretty stupid to go for a stroll by yourself in that weather."  
"Kankuro!" Temari snapped, giving him a warning glare and shaking her head at him.  
"Oh um, I was on a mission," He mumbled, clearly not wanting to give the full story.  
I saw Kankuro go to argue for more information, but I cut him off before he can speak, "So Naruto, how do you like the food?" I cringe internally at how stupid the question was, but it was the best I've got. I heard Kankuro hold back laughter across from me, and I swear I heard him mutter "Nice one lover boy" under his breath. "Oh um, the food is good," He tells me, with slight confusion. He looks down to his plate half eaten plate of pancakes and mumbles something, and I swear to god he said something along the lines of "They are _your_ favourite breakfast food after all." "What was that kid?" Temari asked sweetly, as she must have heard his little mumble. "Oh nothing," He says quickly, shaking his head. The three of them begin a sort of weak conversation, but I don't join in. I sit there, pancakes discarded, gazing at his complexion. 'Did he really say that?' I think to myself, wondering if he did or if it was just my stalker theory getting to me. If he did, he would have had to have done a crap load of snooping about me to get that information, as it is true, pancakes are my favourite breakfast food, just not today. Not with everything on my mind. I sit there, watching his mouth move, but not registering what the boy is saying, as I am too busy wondering why the thought of him asking around about information on me doesn't creep me out as much as it should. If it was anyone else, it would be as disturbing as hell. Heck, if it was anyone else out there I wouldn't have saved them! But why him? "OI LOVERBOY, STOP STARING AT THE KID AND FOCUS ON WHAT HE IS SAYING! YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN HIS HEART BY NOT LISTENING TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!" Kankuro screams in my face, causing me to literally jump from my thoughts. I look around and see my brother with a shit eating grin and my sister with a confused and slightly disappointed look. The worst though is the very boy who was plaguing my mind. He has a look which is a mix of embarrassment, shock, confession, and worst of all, disgust. I jump up from my seat, red in the face with anger and embarrassment, ready to give Kankuro an earful of what I think of him, "JUST SHUT UP KANKURO!" I scream at him, shaking with anger, "CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?! STOP BEING SO IMMATURE AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON NARUTO, NOR WILL I EVER HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! GOD SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WEREN'T IN MY LIFE!"  
I run away up the stairs, ignoring Temari yelling at me to come back and apologize. I don't love Naruto, nor will I ever love him. It shall never happen, I swear.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review as it gives me so much more confidence to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a while, I've been quite busy but I hope I get more time to write this week as it's the last week of school holidays! So I'll try my hardest to write as many chapters as I can this week, but once I go back to school I'll probably post a chapter every weekend, hopefully! XD**

 **There are two OC's in this chapter, Takumi and Kimiko, they'll probably be in the next few chapters as well. And for everyone who doesn't know, a Yokan is a type of Japanese jelly.**

Lost in the Sand

~Chapter 3~

A deadly silence filled the room as Gaara left, marching up the stairs in a burning anger at the words Kankuro said. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR KANKURO!?" Temari screamed, terribly pissed at the two brothers. "Look I was only trying to help, he's completely changed!" He replied, trying not to keep his anger at bay. "HOW IS THAT TRYING TO HELP!? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE HE'S CHANGED FOR THE BETTER!?" Temari yelled at him, red in the face with fury. Kankuro just rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his now cold food, trying to finish as soon as possible so he could get out of the house for a while and avoid hurricane Gaara that was sure to pop up sooner or later. "I'll go talk to him," Naruto offered quietly, trying to ease away some of the awkward tension. He stood up quickly, tucked in his chair, rushing up the creaky stairs to the room opposite the one he woke up in.

Naruto hesitated as he reached out to the brass door knob. He couldn't hear anything happening on the either side and it was starting to worry him. He slowly opened the bedroom door, wincing slightly as it let out an ear piercing squeak. He saw Gaara sitting on the bed with his back facing the door, peering out his bedroom window at the lively village below. "A-are you ok?" Naruto stuttered out, carefully making his way further into the room towards Gaara. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that by the way, Kankuro can really get on my nerves," Gaara sighed, not turning to meet Naruto's eyes. "No it's all good. Hey do you want a Yokan? I know you like them," Naruto asked politely, moving closer to the bed, but at the same time keeping his distance. Gaara swerved around, finally facing Naruto as he gave him a death glare, "And how do YOU know I like them?" He asked starting to get suspicious, but at the same time full of curiosity. "I-uuuuh," Naruto looked down at the question, starting to get a little nervous as well. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and letting it slip. "Why are you even here? What were you doing out in the desert alone in the first place?' Gaara snapped, starting to get a little impatient. "Ok first of all, I wasn't actually alone, but I may have, sorta lost my group." Naruto answered, looking to the ground at the last part before snapping back into action, "Also I literally just appeared here. The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in the desert, so I think you can answer that question yourself," Naruto replied with a smirk. "No, I mean, ugh, you said you were on a mission, what was it?" Gaara said really getting annoyed. "Oooh, the mission, well that's top secret," Naruto shot back with a wink. "Well then," Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes, "Where did you have to go for the 'mission'?" "Here actually," Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes."As in the Sand Village?" Gaara asked in disbelief. "Well yeah, kinda, I guess," He mumbled with a very faint flush of pink to his cheeks. "Oh ok, cool," Gaara muttered, a pane of disappointment flashed through his gut, yet he wasn't entirely sure why, "So are you going to go and find your group today? It'll probably be better than staying here?" "Staying here isn't bad," Naruto whispered to himself. "Anyway," Naruto said trying to brush away his secret comment, "Do you want the Yokan or not?" He took the half squished jelly from his pocket and held it in front of Gaara mockingly, like he was teasing a hungry puppy with a piece of chicken. Gaara snatched it out of his hand, glaring as he opened the wrapped Yokan and shoved it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. "Well I can't say no to an offer like this," He claimed through cheeks stuffed with the sweet jelly. "so, do you wanna go look for your group? It'll probably be better to look now so you can get back to your mission," Gaara asked awkwardly, finishing off the Yokan and putting the foil wrapper in a bin beside the bed. "Yeah fine," Naruto sighed, lazily walking out the door with Gaara in tow.

Gaara's POV  
We walked silently through the busy streets, when I realised that we had been walking in circles because somebody (Naruto), wasn't paying any attention to their surroundings. "Do you know where they could be," I asked irritably, shocking Naruto out of his own little world and back into the reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry what did you say?" He muttered, still dazed. I glared at him starting to get annoyed at his negligence. "Do you know where they could be?" I asked again, biting back anger. "Well," he grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb as he thought deeply, "They do tend to spend a lot of time at the bar. "I stopped and turned in the opposite direction, "Well the bar is over this way," I grumbled, starting to walk again, Naruto jogging behind me to keep up. It wasn't too long before the bar was in our sight and Naruto spotted the group people he was looking for.

"There they are," Naruto whispered, pointing over to a group of three eerie looking men at the crowded bar, "Hey Guys!" He yelled running over to them, bringing a lot of attention to himself. "Oh hey Naruto," One of the three said, trying to bite back a laugh, "What happened to you? You suddenly _disappeared_." "Oh I got lost in a sand storm," Naruto shrugged. "And who's your friend here?" The strange man continued. "Oh yeah right! This is Gaara, he found me in the sand storm," Naruto answered with an excited grin. I turned to look over at the men two men who hadn't spoken, one with long, choppy brown hair and the other with short, neat blonde hair. "This is Takumi, and the blondie is Kimiko," As Naruto said that sentence, Takumi broke out into a sick laughter. "Shut the fuck up Takumi," Kimiko shouted, shoving an elbow into the others gut. "But he's just so stupid!" He whispered behind laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, "He literally brought us right to him!" I looked back over to Naruto with a look of disbelief. Did he seriously not just hear what Takumi just said! Something didn't seem right, and from the way the man was laughing, I didn't like it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter took so much longer to finish, we had some problems with our computer and it deleted some of our work when we tried to update it, anyway I've already started chapter 5 so that shouldn't take as long as this one. I hope you enjoy :)**

Lost in the Sand

~chapter 4~

Gaara's POV  
The bar was getting busier as I stood there, awkwardly waiting for Naruto to acknowledge the fact I was still here. I was just about to walk around to the bar for a drink, when there was a loud smash, which erupted from the other side of the room. Suddenly a glass beer bottle was thrown, smashing into the back of a tall man's head and before I knew it, the whole bar was thrown into a drunken chaos. Broken glass was scattered everywhere, and quite a few pieces of furniture were now broken and rather unrecognizable as furniture. I turned back around to face Naruto, whom of which was still talking to the black haired ninja, now just in a bit more of a frantic manner. I open my mouth to say something, when suddenly someone fell over from behind me crashing into my back, knocking me over onto Naruto. "Sorry Naruto," I grunt, pushing myself away from the younger male and dusting off my knees, "Hey Naruto, it's probably best for me to head back now, I hope your mission goes well," I tell him, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah that's all good, and my mission _did_ go well," He replied with a slight blush adding to his smile "Thanks for everything Gaara."  
I nodded with a slight smile as I waved him off and turned around, walking out of the chaotic bar and back home

No POV  
Naruto's smile disappeared instantly when Gaara walked off without another word. "So Naruto," The ninja he was talking to called, knocking him out of his quick daydream. "Yeah?" Naruto replied, turning back around to face the ninja Kansui. "How long have you been staying with him?" The Kansui ninja asked, leaning back against the bar counter. "Only one day really. He found me in the storm yesterday," Naruto admitted, slightly embarrassed by the whole storm situation. "Oh ok cool. Does that mean the 'mission' is over?" Kimiko suddenly shot a glare over to Kansui for the words just spoken by said ninja, but still nodded. Takumi saw the sign and instantly joined in on the discussion. "Hey Naruto, we're gonna have to get going now," He stated, looking around the destroyed bar. "Oh yeah, I guess. So where are we going?" Naruto asked, looking up at the taller ninja. "No Naruto you don't understand," Kimiko bluntly stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We have something _we_ have to do," Kansui said pointing to himself and the other two older ninja's beside him. "Just us three," Takumi added, dumbing it down for the boy. "Oh. Well, why can't I join?" Naruto asked really confused, and rather upset by the fact he couldn't join. "Look when we say just us three, we mean it Naruto. I have a mission I need to do with these two and it's top secret!" Kimiko yelled, getting really pissed at Naruto's naivety.  
"We may be back tomorrow. It's hard to tell how long it'll take, but we have to hurry before it's too late," Kansui added, a bit softer and nicer than Kimiko. "Ok, should I meet you guys here tomorrow then?" Naruto asked starting to get a little worried, yet still extremely confused to what was to be done. "Sure whatever," Kimiko said storming out of the pub, the other two running behind him

"WE BETTER NOT HAVE LOST HIM!" Kimiko yelled as soon as the three of them stepped outside. "To be honest, I never actually thought he would've been that stupid," Kansui said, folding his arms in anger "WELL YOU'LL BE SORRY IF WE'VE LOST HIM GOD DAMNIT!" Kimiko roared, fists balled in anger, ready to strike. "He can't be that far away boss, and we'll be able to spot him easily with his ridiculous red hair," Takumi said, trying to calm him down. Kimiko just grit his teeth together, and started to pick up his pace down the path. They kept walking in silence, looking down alleyways and turning down streets, hoping to find what they needed. As each precious minute when by Kimiko grew even more furious, pushing past people roughly who were in his way. "There he is boss!" Takumi exclaimed pointing down a street to his left. "Perfect!" Kimiko cackled to himself evilly, "Do you two remember the plan?" "Yes," His two partners in crime said in perfect sync. "Great, get to work then," Kimiko snapped, excited to let this plan unfold.

Gaara's house was just up ahead, but deep down he knew he didn't want to go back home. Nothing interesting awaited him there. Gaara stopped walking as his mind replayed the words Naruto had said to him. Those simple words continued to play in his mind in a continues loop, like a record broken from over use. He still hadn't figured out if Naruto had been stalking him or not, but that didn't matter, Gaara probably wouldn't see Naruto again anyway. That boy will probably be forever a distant memory. He was just about to continue his walk home, when he heard someone yell out from behind him. "SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!" Gaara was just about to turn around to see what was happening, when he realised it was him who was under attack. Unable to move or fight back, Gaara stood still as he tried to work out who in the hell was attacking him. From out of nowhere he heard this deafening, ear-splitting laugh. His eyes widening when he saw who the laugh belonged to. Both Kimiko and Takumi walked out from behind a building with psychotic grins on their ugly faces. "Where's Naruto?" He yelled, concerned for the blonde teen. "Oh don't worry the idiot's fine, for now. He's off doing his own thing," Kansui reassured as he showed himself from behind Gaara, "Anyway, I'm sorry Gaara but we have to talk to you, preferably not here in the open, so, you'll be coming with us," Kimiko said, casting a genjutsu that instantly knocked Gaara out before he could think about what they meant by the 'For now'. "Do your thing Takumi," Kimiko sighed in peace, as he started to walk off. "Yep," Takumi walked up to Gaara's body, still standing thanks to Kansui's perfect Shadow possession jutsu. "Amber Prison!" Takumi announced as large amounts of liquid amber floated out of his bag and around Gaara's unconscious body until there was no escape, while still leaving a pocket of air inside so he could breathe, they didn't want to kill the sucker just yet. The two ninja's then started walking in the direction of Kimiko, trying to catch up to said ninja, the floating bubble of amber not too far behind, floating softly in the wind. The three ninjas' plan had only just begun.


End file.
